Universal Notice Board
"Aye saltborn, check the board. I s'pose ye'll be lookin' fer jobs. That'll be where ye find 'em. Just be warned, ye can't see the face o' the one that posted it when ye take the job." -Old Man Douglas, giving advice to a fresh washashore. History No body is quite certain where these message boards came from. Most accounts say that after the church of the Inheritor took back the temple district one of her clerics found a secret vault with thousands of these boards. They spread these throughout the city to more readily respond to threats. Over time though, these boards were used more and more for sharing all kinds of news, not just threats to the city. This helped to keep the large community together as it grew. It gave people a sense of community even with those that came from very different upbringings and very different parts of the city. It wasn't terribly long though before one of the Merchant Lords got a hold of one of these boards. They quickly co-opted the charitable news sharing purpose of the board with one of greed. The boards quickly became a source of job posting. Instead of doing the leg work to find just the right person for the job, these boards allowed an employer to request experts from the entire city at once. This legacy carries on today, and is one of the primary means by which saltborn find adventure. Description These boards are not identical, but they obviously share a common blueprint. Each board is made of a frame approximately 5 feet tall and 10 feet wide. Over this frame is stretched a canvas made from the hide of some animal that scholars have yet to identify. Most are composed of wooden frames, but some are made of bone or stone. Those made of wood or bone often can be collapsed for easier transportation. Countless boards have been artfully carved with religious iconography, or arcane designs. A number of them have detailed poems about the esoteric tradition. What they all do have in common though are two powerful abilities. The first is where these boards get their namesake. Any message pinned to one board appear on all other boards. This is how news and job postings manage to get spread to the other boards. The second ability is much more subtle, and not nearly as well known. Each board works as a beacon for teleportation magic. When teleportation spells are cast with a universal notice board as the target destination, they never fail. Instead of the normal chance that teleportation spells have to miss their target, they will always send the caster to within a few feet of the board. The one exception to this is when multiple boards are within the same general area. Instead, the spellcaster just ends up somewhere in the area of the boards. Again, this second quality is not very well known. Anyone that has gone out to explore the world has been given one of these boards by the leaders of Fiend's Reach. As much as public perception holds that there is nothing worth finding out there, those in higher power generally do want to see what's out there. For this reason, they send adventurers out with these boards so that they can keep in touch and travel to the new settlements that are found. Unfortunately, none of the adventurers so far have planted these boards for general use. Category:Settlements